


Legend of Zelda: Phoenix Flames

by Linz2



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Timeline, Gen, post four swords adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linz2/pseuds/Linz2
Summary: After the power of a dark fire has scorched Hyrule for twenty years, courage and wisdom shall rise like a phoenix from the ashes of hope.





	1. Chapter 1

“You have been given a choice, Hyrule. Surrender or die.”

The deep, powerful voice seemed to resound all across the peaceful land of Hyrule. All across Hyrule, everything had been completely peaceful. But the moment that voice echoed through the kingdom, everyone looked up to a blood red sky.

“What in the world?”

“Who was that?”

“Great Goddesses, protect us!”

“That is one pretty sky! Probably not a good sky, though.”

“It’s the apocalypse! THE APOCALYPSE!”

With a wave of golden energy, the confused murmurings of the people of Hyrule were silenced.

“Silence. My name is Ganondorf, and I can be your ruler or your destroyer. The choice is up to your royal family.” The voice said as a man and woman dashed out to the balcony of Hyrule Castle.

“Queen Anarosa Denora Hyrule. King Pherren Torentha Hyrule. I must say, it’s refreshing to meet a female heir named something other than Zelda.”

“Zelda? Ooh, that’s a pretty name.” Said a maid fleeing the castle on horseback. She held the horse’s reins with one hand and carried a newborn baby in the other.

“Ganondorf! King of demons! Show yourself!” Pherren commanded. The shadow of a tall man emerged from the red sky, walking towards them with eyes of fire.

“You know of me?” The shadowy man chuckled.

“Of course, Ganondorf, you’re the stuff of legend!” Pherren said.

“Oh, really? What do these legends say?” Ganondorf said, amused.

“That you were the king of the Gerudo, until a ten-year-old child revealed you were planning a coup. You were banished to a world of darkness, and when you escaped you were vanquished by the Hero of Twilight. The four Heroes of Light sent your reincarnation to the same fate. You are indeed the stuff of legend, and that legend foretells that you can never truly win.” Anarosa said smugly.

“And all of that was because I was impatient. I’ve waited for longer than I needed to, for one specific reason.” Ganondorf said, before rising to the sky on a pillar of darkness.

“I have drawn ages worth of power from the Sacred Realm! Now you must make your choice: surrender Hyrule to me, or watch it burn beneath me!” Ganondorf snarled, raising his hand to reveal the mark of the Triforce; the top triangle glowing like a star. More tall, shadowy pillars emerged until the entirety of Hyrule was completely surrounded. Pherren and Anarosa gasped, grabbing each other’s hand tightly.

“Well? What do you choose?” Ganondorf asked. Anarosa clasped her hands together in prayer, and Pherren spoke up.

“We surrender Hyrule to your rule, to prevent it from complete destruction. But we will not give you the locations of the remaining pieces of the Triforce. If you are as mighty as you claim, you will only need your piece.” Pherren said with a sly grin.

“Oh, I can and will rule Hyrule with my current power. know you have hidden the remaining pieces, Anarosa. But the spell hiding them will not last forever, especially after I take your lives where you stand.” Ganondorf said, sending two fireballs hurtling towards the king and queen. As the flames speeded closer, the royal couple’s mind became linked as one by Anarosa’s magic.

_How long will your spell hide them without you, my love?_

_It can remain for centuries, dearest Pherren, but if the hero draws the sacred blade, then the spell will be broken._

And as the flames engulfed the king and queen, it seemed as though all hope for Hyrule was lost. To most of the world, it was. But it would rise again from the embers, as it always did.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been twenty years since Ganondorf conquered Hyrule. Somewhere in Hyrule Field, long, flat columns of wood trembled as a rumbling noise shook them. They were hurtling fast towards a tower in the distance, pulled by a great beast. Beneath the columns, rocks were sent flying.

It’s probably important to mention that the beast was a horse, the columns were the wooden boards of a wagon, the rocks were gravel pebbles, and the rumbling noise came from the snoring of a fifteen-year-old Hylian boy. The boy had beige skin with russet freckles; short, strawberry blonde hair that had two longer locks on the sides; and sapphire eyes that were tightly shut. He wore tattered brown clothes, and had a belt with a decent-sized, knapsack attached. The horse neighed when it came to a stop at the end of the path, awakening the boy.

“Oh, we’re here? Great! Here’s the apple I promised you. I gotta say, your ability to understand human commands is legendary. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a human that got cursed and transformed into a horse by a wizard!” The boy said as he stepped off the wagon and gave the horse an apple from his otherwise empty knapsack. The horse neighed loudly, trying to nod. The boy paused, a surprised and frightened look on his face.

“Okay, that’s horrifying.” He mumbled. “Anyways, legendary horse, you’ve had the honor of meeting a legendary Hylian! Some people call me… Link.” The boy said. The horse looked at him curiously. “Why do they call me Link? Because it’s my name. Why is it only some people? Because… well, because only a few people have actually heard of me. I’m sorry, I lied, I’m not legendary.” Link admitted, glancing up at the early dawn sky, then down the path he had traveled.

“I feel sorry for your owner, to be honest. I hope someone finds him and gets him off the road.” Link sighed. The horse peered at him. Link scowled. “No, I’m not going to help him, I’m the one that jumped him in the first place! I needed to, to get here to this outpost. Rumor has it there’s a map to a great treasure hidden here. If I find that treasure and sell it, I can finally settle down. Hopefully, I won’t have to do stuff like this anymore once I have a home of my own.” Link said. “Well, I better start looking before the guards get here. Bye, Mister Man Horse!” He said, taking off towards the tower. The horse watched him with fascination, before beginning the long road back towards its master. That was one weird kid.

Link surveyed the tower. It was fairly short, only twenty feet tall at best. There were several towers like it across Hyrule, for Ganondorf’s monster army to survey the kingdom. But the monsters were usually carried in by Kargarocs, how was Link supposed to get in? He searched the area around the tower, but found nothing but crates surrounding it.

Then, Link saw that one crate appeared to be sitting on top of something. He pushed the crate away and found a large button built into the ground. Link jumped onto the button, and watched in surprise as a section of the tower wall morphed into a door. But the door was several feet above the ground.

“That might be a problem,” Link said. “But as usual, might means won’t.” He added with a devilish grin, running and leaping at the wall. He grabbed onto the narrow ledge beneath the door, and worked up enough strength to kick off the wall, flipping his legs over and kicking through the flimsy wooden door. After climbing through the door, he did a double take.

Link had wondered how the monsters managed to fit in such a small tower. Now he didn’t. They were so much bigger on the inside than they were on the outside. Places like these were called dungeons, and they were very dangerous.

“How in the world…” Link murmured. He knew exactly how, a spell like this would be simple for Ganondorf to conjure. But that didn’t make it any less awe-inspiring. Gulping nervously, Link stepped forward into the dungeon: Outpost Tower.

•••

Outpost Tower was an impressive dungeon, even it was probably one of the smaller ones scattered throughout Hyrule. A mini-dungeon, perhaps. It had rocky walls and a floor coated in hay, not that Link could see any of that. It was pitch black! Link fumbled around in the darkness until he tripped over what he immediately recognized as a lantern. Picking it up, he twisted the small knob to let fuel drip into the glass center, creating a small flame.

“This is more like it!” Link said. Now he could at least see a little bit of his surroundings. He noticed part of the rocky wall was boarded up, but when he tried to set it alight with his lantern, nothing happened. The small flames weren’t enough to ignite it. Sighing, Link looked around for another clue, spotting two torches in the center of the room.

“Might as well lighten this room up.” Link said, lighting the torches.A treasure chest appeared between the torches in a soft glow. “Ooh…” Link said as he curiously opened it. He pulled out an old shield and sword. “Nice, I’m pretty decent with these.” Link said, setting his sights on the wooden boards. Slashing through them, he opened the door hidden behind them. He was greeted with the sight of three yawning Bokoblins. When they saw him, one slammed a button that covered the room’s two doors with metal bars.

“Oh, did you all have a sleepover here? That’s cute. Now come and get some!” Link jeered, lunging towards the closest Bokoblin and stabbing it in the chest. It swatted him with its bat, knocking Link backwards. A second Bokoblin sent link tumbling to his feet with a blow to his legs. Link‘s sword and shield were sent hurtling across the room, where the third Bokoblin abandoned his bat to pick them up. Link slid away from the two Bokoblins, grabbing the dropped bat and whacking the third one on the head. When the monster fell to the ground, he bashed its skull in until it disappeared in a poof of smoke; then seized his sword and shield, raising the latter just in time to block what could have been a fatal blow to his head. Jumping to his feet, Link whipped around in a spin attack, slicing at the remaining Bokoblins. With one more spin attack, the two Bokoblins left poofed away.

“Phew… not bad, Link.” He sighed to himself, pressing the button to release the metal bars. He opened the next door, which led upstairs. Link arrived at the second of three floors. He was making good progress!

Link looked around the room with his lantern, but didn’t find any way to go further. Biting his lip in frustration, Link trailed his sword along the ground, before it suddenly sank through the thick hay carpet.

“Hey!” Link said, before seeing that beneath the hay, his sword had struck a switch made of purple crystal, which was now glowing. Link seized his sword, running through the door that had appeared. The next room was swarming with Keese and rats, which Link took out without a problem. When the pests were gone, a treasure chest materialized. Link opened it and found a map of the tower. There was one more room in between Link’s current room and the staircase to the final floor. Who knew what awaited him? Link stepped through the next door, and arrived in a completely empty room, save for a torch resting on a pedestal too high for Link to reach. The door leading to the final floor was sealed behind metal bars.

“Ah, great.” Link said, slapping his hand to forehead. He scrutinized the room for any hint of what to do, when suddenly a green ChuChu dropped down from above. Link slashed through it without a problem, only for another one to drop down. Link jumped backwards, and raised his lantern to see a huge ChuChu sticking to the ceiling. The ChuChu dropped another tinier ChuChu down to the ground, which lunged at Link with its unusually powerful leaps. Link’s sword and shield were absorbed into the jelly, but his lantern stayed attached to his belt.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Link grumbled, brandishing his lantern and swinging it at the ChuChu. Flames engulfed the ChuChu and turned it into a bright red Fire ChuChu.

“Wasn’t that shield made of wood? The sword’s hilt, too… well, they were neat while they lasted.” Link sighed, looking around for a rock to throw at the ChuChu. When he finally found one, he tossed it at the gooey monster, prompting it to leap upwards– landing right on top of the torch.

The sharpness of the tip of the now alight torch punctured the ChuChu, sending Link’s sword and shield falling down to him. He grabbed them happily.

“Woah, they must have been protected by its fireproof stomach lining…” Link said. “Disgusting!” He added with a gleeful grin. Then, there was a huge splashing sound. Link turned around to see that the whole ChuChu had dropped down, and was now sizing down the relatively small Hylian. “Ah, great…” Link sighed, brandishing his sword and shield. He let loose a flurry of horizontal slashes on the blobby beast, splitting it into two. With some jump attacks, the two ChuChus were split into four, and those were split into eight small ChuChus that Link took out with a spin attack.

With the torch lit and the monsters gone, the bars over the door disappeared, and Link progressed onto the next floor. He arrived in a small, round room with a window overlooking Hyrule Field. Three locations were marked, and something was written at the bottom.

“Far rald… D ru… Nay phi… whats that supposed to mean?” Link wondered. His ears perked up when he heard faint footsteps behind him.

“Sorry about this!” A girl’s voice said, and Link turned around right as someone punched him in the face and knocked him out.


End file.
